Kiss from a Rose
by pikand10
Summary: As Dominik lay dying, someone he did not expect would be the one to make the save. Someone from the Room. Who knows all about the truth of the Room. Will he be able to tell them?
1. Not Quite Dead

I love Suicide Room. It's arguably the best movie I've seen in years. But one issue I had was the ending. This is the untold story of the ending.

* * *

Chapter 1

Not Quite Dead

You know, death isn't as worrisome as I thought it was going to be. No parents, no Aleks, nothing. Perfect harmony. I just wish I could have finally met Sylwia. All this talk on the computer and I never got the shot to meet her in person. As I look around, I see the stall that I've laid my head on, the drunk couple recording my dying minutes, and the pill bottle and mug that has sealed my fate. It's only a matter before I join the choir. Wait... I hear a voice...

"Hey buddy...You're not dying on my watch!" God? Is that truly you?! "Trust me, I've got this." The voice spoke again. Then the light went dark. Oh no, I'm going to hell! Now my stomach is hurting, like it's being struck repeatedly. Satan must be toying with my soul. Then the dark begins to lighten up. Then, clarity. Does Heaven really look like the bathroom? No, I wasn't dead. I couldn't be.

"Good. Let's go." The seemingly angelic voice spoke once more, as I felt my body being lifted from the floor. I got one last glance at the floor behind me, seeing only pills and blood surrounding beneath the stall that was supposed to be my death bed. But then, I was too weak to even stay awake, and as I determine life and death, I pass out.

Comfort? What is this? I should be dead! I woke up in shock, like the previous night was just a terrible dream. But then I looked around. _This isn't my bedroom._ The latter thought escaping my mind and being spoken aloud. I wake up, and look around and to myself. _This isn't my shirt. _This thought also was released into the world and not my inner conscience. I looked at my shirt, it read "20% Cooler". Oh boy, I wonder whose house this is. I open the door and walk around. The halls were lavish with red, with posters of classic films like _Star Wars _and _Top Gun_, framed in damn-near-perfect condition. Whoever must own the place must be rich. Like me.

"Issac, a Pepsi for me and one for the guest." That reoccurring voice spoke again, but this time, in English. That's odd. I stepped across a walkway, overlooking a giant living room and a kitchen that must hold over 30 people. Down below, I see a man in a shirt, talking to a man in a tuxedo, while the man in the shirt is playing some shooting game, much like the one I had played on my Xbox, and the one I fought Jasper in for a spot in the Suicide Room (and failing decisively, I might add, not one for FPS's I will say. But I still won, so it doesn't matter.) The man in the tux started to walk away from him into the kitchen, giving me a glance as he crossed under the walkway. At the end of the walkway was a staircase that leads into the living room. I walked down it and saw the shirt man.

"About time you woke up. Take a seat!" He spoke Polish, but didn't have the accent for it. "Hey Issac! Do you have that Pepsi yet?" He spoke in English once more.

"In a minute, sir." Issac spoke, in English, both in speech and in accent. I sat in a red chair, as comfortable as they come. The man was young, handsome, with brownish hair, his shirt read "Borderlands 2", some game I've never played. He looked to me once again.

"Do you like Pepsi?" The man spoke to me again.

_Of course._ I responded. The man in the tux, I assume Issac, who is a bald fellow with a white mustache, and circle glasses. brought two wine glasses, with ice and two open cans of Pepsi. "Thanks." Nodding my head towards the steward, then I turned my attention towards the host, who was still playing the game.

"Ha ha, yes! Game winner!" He spoke, exclaiming over a good kill with a assault rifle, he then turned his attention to me. "I'm sorry, it's rare for me to have guests." He extended his hand out to me. "My name is Nicholas. My friends call me Nick." Wait, that name sounded familiar. I took him up on his handshake and we shook for a good five seconds. "And you?"

_Dominik Santorski. _I introduced myself.

Nick sat there and thought to himself, and then finally he sat back up to me. "THE Dominik Santorski?" I nodded. "So you're the buzz of the internet."

_How so?_ I inquired.

"Well..." He sat back in his chair, "...at least in the Room." Well, he piqued my interest.

_You know about...the Room?_ I leaned forward towards him.

"Of course. Slywia talks about you all the damn time. I'm the robot. She says that you're the savior of the Suicide Room, and that you'll be the one that brings us all to our Final Destination. Like Jesus, but without the beard and the plan to kill ourselves. Little does she know I'm one of the richest people in Poland. I'm not gonna kill myself and lose all of this fortune." Huh, I knew at least one guy in the whole room wasn't truly pledging to kill himself. Smart man.

"Do you speak English, Dominik?" He suddenly asked. I have passed all of my English classes up until my disappearance from school. It's how I could tell what they were saying when Nick and Issac were speaking.

_Fluent._ I replied to his question in his language. He looked at me in relief, like he was tired of speaking Polish.

"Good. I finally found someone outside of Issac that speaks English." That accent, sounded American.

_So... what part of America were you from?_ Wow, just put him on the spot.

"My accent let it go, didn't it?" I nodded. "Actually, I was from Ohio. My parents were leaders of a Fortune 500 company, but one day we made a trip over here on vacation, and they disappeared. Because of which, I'm the sole heir to their throne. So I'm pretty much set for life. I could have left here, but I liked the place. I went to high school, I even enrolled into a artist college." I could see a tear forming out of his left, hazel eye, but he immediately shrugged it off. "Do you have parents, Dominik?" He asked me.

_Yes, but we aren't as close as we should be._ I responded.

"Do you want to call them, tell them your okay? I'm sure they must be worried." He handed me his cell phone.

_Thanks._ I grabbed it and headed for the guest room. I dialed the number and waited for a response.

"Hello?" The voice sounded frantic, it must be my mother.

_Mum?_ I heard a sigh of relief coming from the other side.

"DOMINIK SANTORSKI, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She screamed. No doubt scared to death.

_I'm fine, I was just visiting a friend of mine for the evening. He's a member of the Suicide Room. _

"Alright, but next time, leave a note. We've made calls to just about every police station in Warsaw." Great, mom. I'm now the most wanted man in Poland, and not in the good way.

_Thank you, but I'm fine Mum. I'll be back soon. Love you, bye._ I tried to get off as soon as I could, I needed to get more information on the current situation.

"Love you son, be home as soon as possible." The phone hung up and I walked out of the door, I walked back down the stairs and I took my same seat, and handed back the phone.

"I wanna know one thing Dominik..." Nick started to speak. "What happened last night?"

Dominik explained everything to me. How he had been under suicide watch, and how he took pills and alcohol to try and finish the job. All I could think was, "That bitch Sylwia." This guy had almost thrown a promising life away. I did some checking up on him when he first joined Suicide Room. He was a A+ student, he had a bright future, and he almost threw it all away for some girl who has been living in her room for 3 years.

_Wow. I mean, wow. _I sat in complete shock over what he had told me. I took a sip from the Pepsi glass.

"That's my story." Dominik finished. I leaned back into my chair. My mind processing the story. How I wanted to help him fix all this, get him out of this situation, and make those who've caused this to suffer. Like Aleks and Sylwia. I just want to see them croak for this. Dominik looked up to the clock above the kitchen table, and started to panic, he jumped up from his chair, and grabbed a bag of his old clothes from the previous clothes that Issac had brought down during Dominik's story. Washed and clean and not smelling like blood and alcohol.

"Thank you, so much." He extended his hand out, and this time I returned the shake.

_You'll come back to visit, right?_

"Of course. You should visit my house too!" He smiled as he started to walk out. I helped walk him out the front door. Then, I watched as he walked out of the courtyard and past the gate, he looked back and waved. I waved right back as he disappeared behind the brick wall that separated my house from the rest of the world. I walked back into the house and turned on the PC.

"Welcome back, Nicholas." The game booted up, and my avatar started to walk towards the Suicide Room.

"Where is Dominik?" I heard a female voice. Sylwia.

"He should have been here." A male voice then spoke. Seeth, a new roommate.

"He hasn't been on in days!" A second female voice spoke. Dash.

"Nicholas, have you seen Dominik?" Sylwia spoke to me. This question left me quiet. Should I tell them that I've seen him? Should I lie? I think it wouldn't hurt.

"No, I haven't" I spoke, switching back to Polish. They still don't know I'm American.

"He has the pills, so he could set us free." Dash spoke again, that arrogant bitch. I can't stand Dash. In fact, I can't stand the Room. You see, the Suicide Room was originally a gaming clan. Me, Jasper, Sirius and a few others played and destroyed anything that had a pulse. But then Sylwia joined, and with her looks and her friends Regina and Dash, she became the Queen in a democracy. Also Dash stole my name, that whore. She knew I was using it as my alias, because I was a brony, and stole it like it was practically hers. She spread her message of suicide and death to the ranks, and like a Nazi plague some of us actually did it, those fools. Jasper and I actually partnered together, we were unstoppable at FEAR 2. But when Dominik beat him, he was tossed out unceremoniously. A co-creator, thrown out by dying once. I could only watch in horror. Such bullshit. As time grew on, I grew on with Dominik, even as he was doing things for the Queen. The night he got the pills from the psychiatrist, I heard what he was trying to do. He was trying to make Sylwia reconsider suicide. I assume he was optimistic about life, a lot like me. I followed his actions to a cutting video posted on the Suicide Room wall. He posted "Open world, Closed wounds." in Polish. I wanted to defend him when he got temporarily kicked from the Room, but I had business to deal with back in America. But he still remained optimistic about life in a room that all it talks about death, that's what I respected about him. He didn't want suicide, but the cards his school friends and Sylwia dealt him almost drove him to it. If it weren't for me, of course.

The night went on, the group meeting lasted three hours. Sylwia only talked about Dominik and those fucking pills. Jesus Christ, lady. If your supposed boyfriend was missing, I wouldn't be worried about some pills, I'd be a little more worried about the well-being and safety of him. Not from experience, but still. The meeting ended at about 3:10 pm. I was about to log out, when Sylwia invited me to a private chat. Whoa, that never happens.

"Where is he?" She asked me. I looked completely shocked, is she accusing me of some Underground Railroad bullshit?

_What are you talking about?_ I asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"Don't fuck with me." She replied. "You were awfully quiet during our meeting. You know something."

_The hell if I do. I'm just as worried as you are._ Someone told me I was a really good liar. Hell, I've been putting off being American in a Polish chatroom.

"Oh really? Fine. See you on tomorrow." Her picture faded off screen, giving me one last disgusted look before she disappeared.

_That was close._ I looked down at my keyboard, but once more a sound blipped off. It was Sirius.

"You alright, man?" He spoke.

_Yeah, I'm fine. I don't understand why everyone's asking me that._ Sirius. If Slywia was Hitler, Sirius is at least Heinrich Himmler, he tries to be the leader of the defense side of things, at least when we were still a gaming club, but after Sylwia took over, he went from bad-ass to kiss-ass.(and a bang-up job at that). Now he tries to be like Joseph Goebbels, and tries to get everyone's moral up, (which trying to raise moral in a Room that views suicide is the only way out, is like trying a blind man to see.) Sirius and I don't talk much. A few minutes later, he got off as well. Dominik was still missing according to the Suicide Room. If I have my way with this. He'll be long forgotten, much the other so-called saviors that failed the Room. But I still want him to be a friend, I'm doing this for his own good.

* * *

So far so good. Will Nick convince Dominik? Find out in Chapter 2, Fine Again. Releasing soon!


	2. Fine Again

Chapter 2

* * *

Fine Again

I walked throught the door to my home, only to be covered by my mother. I'm sure she was a nervous wreck, looking back as I made the walk home, I remembered what I said about suicide. That it was selfish, that it takes away and never gives. How fucking hypocritical of me. As I can see my supposed last few minutes, I was calling for my parents, and my mum. Luck was truly on my side that night. If it wasn't for Nick, I wouldn't be standing here, hugging my mom. She would be hugging my body in a casket.

"Are you alright?!" She asked. No doubt worried about my escapades last night. I'm not just gonna up and worry her and tell her I had a near death experience.

_I'm fine, Mum. I really should have left a note. Where's Father?_ She let go, and turned around. I could hear sobbing. _What's wrong?_

"Your father was...he was cheating on me." Oh my God. My father, cheating? "To be fair though, he caught me too." I sat in a chair, my hand covering my face. My parents were cheating on each other?!

_So...what happens from here?_ I asked, some tears escaping.

"We're filing for divorce, but unfortunately, it won't be too pretty. We're taking half and half. Even worse, the house is going up for auction. Your Father has an estate hours from here, and I'm moving to France for business. We're gonna have to move everything out soon. But that doesn't matter. Tomorrow, is the third to final week of school, I'm sure that you're still up to date with everything you've learned." Good, I get to go back to school and finish what I started. "Have you been on that Suicide Room?" She asked. I looked at the destroyed router, we still don't have internet. "Oh." She responded, looking at the wreckage. "You told me about that friend you stayed over with last night, who was he?"

_Oh Nick? He's cool. I didn't get on a computer there though. I forgot to._

"Alright. Get ready for tomorrow. You've got fifteen days left, that's plenty of time to prepare."

The night went, I sat on my mattress, replaying my rescue scene in my head. Finally at midnight, I finally fell. Good night, world.

I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast, and got ready for the final weeks of school. Everyone I saw seemed happy to see me, the teachers, the principal, my classmates. I assume that "Judogate" had passed over. Overall, my return to school wasn't exactly Jesus rising out of the grave or Romeo returning to see Juliet, but it was nice to touch base again. I didn't see Aleks, so that was another plus. I jumped inside of the cab, on the way to Judo practice. Luckily he wasn't there either. Afterwards, I asked the cabbie to make a small stop. Nick's house. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I was about to leave until I heard a car, a BMW, revving up behind me, blaring what sounded like some classic rock, and opening the gate in front of me.

"DOMINIK! Jump in!" Nick screamed over the engine. I jumped over the door and landed in the seat. "HA! I like you!" We drove up to the house. He jumped out of his seat, and opened my door. Such the gentlemen. "How are you doing, my friend!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulder.

_Doing fine, you?_ I responded, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Just fine. Just watched my Chicago Bulls beat the Heat." Huh?

_Sorry, I don't follow._

"Basketball, man." Oh... Unfortunately I didn't follow sports too much. "How was your first day back?"

_It was good, nothing much._

"I see, I know that feeling. Making a grand entrance to little fanfare. Come in." We walked into the house, he looked at a stereo, and hit some buttons. "What kind of music do you like, Dominik?"

_Anything that isn't techno or modern pop._

"What's wrong with techno?" He chuckled, "do you mind this?" A song played. It had a kind of blues feel to it, I liked it.

_This is good. Who is this? I'd like it on my iPod._

"Ain't No Rest For the Wicked, by Cage the Elephant. My favorite song from them. This was widely popularized by Borderlands." I listened along, the song told a deep story about how desperate people get in tough situations, like I was when Father turned off the internet. Speaking of which...

_Did you go into Suicide Room last night?_

"Yeah. I did." He answered, but not too happy about it.

_What happened? _Then he explained it all.

* * *

Nick told me everything, that they didn't really care about my disappearance, that all they cared about was about those pills. I've had enough. Sylwia's hold on me was no more.

_I want you to tell them, from my mother, that I killed myself. I'm sure they can get their pills somewhere else._

Nick grabbed a voice box, that was perfectly capable of modding his voice into something mother-like. The Room never knew her tone. They just knew my parents or at least my father, didn't really care that much of me, even after the letter they gave me. He grabbed a spare laptop, turned off the web cam and pulled up the log-in screen. I handed him a slip of paper.

_Here's the passwords, after this, deactivate the account._

"You sure? I mean, I'm dropping after this too, but... You've gotten so far on this!"

_Turn it off. Permanently._ There was no backing down and no regrets.

"Alright. I turn you off, you turn me off." Nick entered in the password and logged in as me. I watched as my character walked up to the same campfire area that we had meetings at. Everyone stared at "me" as Nick opened up the script that I wrote and handed him to say.

"My name is Beata Santorska."

_It's Santorski. _I whispered to him, but he held out a finger to shush me. I could feel a smile growing.

"I'm Dominik's mother. I thought for a long time about coming here, and I decided I should do it. I wanted to thank you for being with my son." I could feel tears of sorrow and joy coming out of this. This was working.

"For supporting him." Here it comes...

"Dominik...is dead." That was my cue to start deleting Nick's profile. "He took his own life some time ago." As he said that, I had did it. Nick was off Suicide Room. I high-fived him quietly as he continued on. "I do realize it may be a shock for you." I watched his screen, as everyone realized the gravity of the facade, but still unaware. Thank God. Then, the unexpected happened, they started to leave. From Sirius to Dash to Regina. One by one by one. Like dominoes. Everyone, except Sylwia.

"But I thought you ought to know." Afterward, the lobby disconnected. He then deleted my profile. We hugged and cheered. We broke the addiction. But we weren't done yet. We started another profile and uploaded my "last minutes" onto the Suicide Room servers, cutting out the last part where Nick saved my life. Nick had asked the couple to send him the file, seeing as they wanted him to use it on YouTube. But at this point, if that tape was sent there, it would go viral, and my false death would be just that, false. But nonetheless...

The deed was done. I was dead.

* * *

After we "killed" Dominik, it was time to celebrate. He had called his mother to let him know he was staying over for the night, missing out on a night at some dumb opera. That sounds boring. I mean I like orchestra and classical music, but I couldn't handle 5 minutes of a glorified play. We had some drinks, and we started playing around with the gadgets in the house. This place is wrecked, and so are we. I gave Issac the night off. But I'm sure he'll be pissed the minute he walks in here.

"So good." He sat back and relaxed in his chair, taking in another slice of pizza. "Can I ask you something?" Dominik turned to me in the leather chair.

"Would you mind if I moved here?" He looked at me with the most serious look.

_What's wrong with your house? _ I looked at him, confused.

"My parents are...getting a divorce, and my dad is moving to another part of Poland, and my mother is moving to France on business. I want to stay in Warsaw. It's not going to happen until after school. That's another three weeks." As much as this was a tough decision, I had to factor in that this guy has been through hell and back, and I'm starting to... Nevermind. Three weeks would be enough time to plan out his room.

_Why not?! _His light blue eyes gleamed.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait!"

* * *

_I'll have a nice room for you set up in three weeks. _Just in time.

Yesterday was just perfect. I broke an addiction that nearly killed me, and I have a moving buddy. I just need to tell my parents.

"WHAT?" My mother shouted.

_I'm moving to Nick's house. _

"I heard you the first time, I just wanted to know if you were being serious." It seems that doesn't approve of my departure.

_Look. Mother. I want to stay here in Warsaw. This is my only way to stay here. I'm sure I could visit you in France sometime._ We hugged, and she finally bit the bullet.

"When do you move?"

_Three weeks, after school._

"That will work. The divorce hearings are the day after graduation. But you've got to pass those finals to graduate."

My school is weird when it comes to that sort of thing. I've got three weeks left of school. There's nothing after that. Friday, is Graduation. By Thursday, we must pass all of our finals. So Monday to Thursday is Finals, and Friday is Graduation. It's like there's no rest for the wicked, I mean...Whoa. Did I... Am I saying that now? I've have got to put that on my iPod fast, or I'm going to catch the ear worm. I'm going to go do that now, because I've got the time. With only one week left to go until finals, I need to be focused, and a good song to listen to while you're studying doesn't hurt.

* * *

Next time, Dominik is revisited by an old rival, and Nick is there to "help" take care of him. Chapter 3: Still. Coming soon!


	3. Still

If you are a fan of a certain ex-friend of Dominik, you may want to skip this chapter. Because it's not going to be pretty.

* * *

Chapter 3

Still

_I remember a time when I wanted_ _to be just friends with you. But my heart wanted more, and when it came out. You teased and humiliated and now...even beaten me for it...No more._ I looked at him one more time, took the bat and swung... Wait a minute, we went way too far into the chapter, let's scoot this back some. You at least need to know how we got here.

A week has past since my final suicide attempt, school had been going fine. It's like I never even took a day off. I had started to pack and started to help Mum and Father pack up for the time being. I couldn't wait to move in with Nick. I walked back from school, the next week. Aleks had been nowhere in sight, like the whole week. I started to walk from school to the local diner to grab a bite.

"Hey, spermshooter!" Speak of the devil. I turned and saw him. The one who started all this. Aleksander. He brought two of his cronies along. They pushed me into an alley and held me against a wall. "You've been gone way too long, Dominik." I spat in his face, struggling to break free. He wiped it off and hit me in the face. He then grabbed his skateboard and started hitting me in the ribs.

"HEY. What are you kids doing here?!" The diner manager spoke. He was a heavy-set man, with a brown flattop and a gold-tooth. He also had a Russian accent, but spoke Polish. Soon, the three meatheads ran off, leaving me to clutch my stomach in agony. "You alright?" He helped me up to my feet.

_Yeah. I'm fine._

"Do you need to see a doctor or anything?" I was in no mood to see a doctor.

_No, I'm good. Is there a cab nearby?_ We walked out of the alley.

"Sure kid, it's over there." He pointed over to a cab that had finally started to move, but not in my direction. It headed away into the distance. "Tough luck. Come on in, a free meal! Just for you." I walked in, looking around. The place was nice, but was completely empty. "You're just in time, we were just about to close for the evening. What can I get you?"

_Some tea would be nice. _ I said weakly, still clutching my ribs.

"I'll go and make my best batch."

* * *

I needed this cruise around Warsaw. I've been stressed about this whole Dominik moving thing, but it's all good. I had to make some home improvements over the last couple days, making the guest room into a full sized second bedroom. I've spent thousands, but I felt like I've needed to do this. For times like this. Dominik will shit his pants when he sees this... Wait, is that him right there? What's he doing in Kincaid's Kafe? I'm gonna go in for a closer look. I entered and saw him sitting there, sipping on a drink. I knew the manager, Kincaid. Stingy, but a good guy.

"Nicholai! What can I get you, the usual?"

_Not this time, Kin._ I saw Dominik look at me, I walked towards him, and took the seat in front. I knew something was wrong.

"You know him, Nicholai?"

_Yeah. I do. What's wrong?_

"Eh, some hoodlums attacked him in the alleyway. They were beating him with skateboards."

_Skateboards?_ Skateboards. I knew who did it. That son of a bitch Aleks will suffer._ Put this on my tab. Let's go, Dominik._ He and I walked out of there, and headed for the door.

"Don't worry about paying. It was free." Whoa, Kincaid gave out a free drink? Is this real life?

_Thanks, Kincaid. Dasvidaniya! _

"Dasvidianiya, Comrade Nicholai!" We walked out of the diner and headed for the BMW.

"You know that guy?" Dominik asked, apparently favoring his midsection.

_Long story. Let's go, we've much to discuss._ We got to my house and I helped him into the living room.

"So, what do you want to discuss?"

_My plan._ He looked adorably dumbfounded. Wait, did my mind just say that?

"What plan?"

_My plan is simple, we, uh kill the Aleks. _He chuckled, thinking I'm joking (see what I did there?), and then looked at me seriously.

"You're not kidding?"

_Nope._

* * *

Today's the day! I can't wait for this. Dominik Santorski's dignity will be avenged. I grabbed the BMW and picked him up from school. We looked around to find the bastard. I put on a balaclava, black gloves and a sweater. We drove around and there he was. Walking all alone. Perfect. I rolled around a corner and dropped Dominik off. He wasn't too thrilled about the whole idea at first, but like Brad Pitt in Se7en, he finally agreed after a little remembering. He walked and gave a thumbs up. I gave him one back and he started walking the other way towards Aleks. I jumped out and started running down the alleyway. I heard some footsteps approaching. I jumped over a chainlink fence and sneaked over to a wall. Where Aleks had Dominik pinned up to a wall.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch." I could hear him silently exclaim. I grabbed the rag, grabbed Aleks and put him down. He went out like a light. We carried him to the BMW, put him in the trunk and drove off. I looked around, no witnesses. Excellent.

* * *

My mind was going faster than the car. I can't believe we just did that. We drove off to an abandoned field, outside of Warsaw. There we stopped the car and grabbed the gear. Nick put the fucker in ties and made sure he wasn't going anywhere. I've wanted to do this so bad, it's not even funny. He grabbed our weapon of choice, one wooden baseball bat. I put on a mask and some gloves, making sure that he doesn't see who would be his killer until the last few moments. Wow. This is dark. I haven't thought or talked like this since Suicide Room. I'm sure none of us has ever committed a murder before. But since there would be a pattern-style death. I'm sure you'll be in on what pattern it is, because I don't get it. I never saw the movie Nick was referring to. Speaking of, he grabbed a stereo and played some hip hop song at full blast. It's not my cup of tea. I seriously hope it gets to my part soon. He started walking up to Aleks and started smacking him with the bat, hitting him in the ribcage, kicking him in the face. This was brutal. I almost couldn't watch. But those painful memories came back again. I could hear Aleks screaming, but there isn't a soul for almost five miles. But to Nick, he deserves this. I think he should live the rest of his life in fear. But Nick wants blood, he convinced me to do it. He promised that this was the only way to be "normal" again. He also told me to keep the eyeliner look, "it fits me", he told me. I guess. The song was drowning out his bloodcurdling screams. So it was good for something, I guess. But I still hate the song. It's all "Die Motherfucker" this and "Die Motherfucker" that. I can't stand rap.

"You did this to yourself, you motherfucker." He looked to me. "It's almost done. You, finish this." He looked at me, and gave me the bat.

_Can I change this song first? _I pointed at the stereo.

"Go ahead." I switched CDs. He had something good. Like Ode to Joy in the car. I pulled the disc out and placed it in the stereo. Beethoven's 9th Symphony started to play. I crouched down to Aleks. He looked dead., his face bruised and bleeding like a siv. But he was still breathing.

_I want you to see what you've caused. _I took off my mask.

"Dominik?!" He looked at me, completely shocked.

_Look at me._ I held that bat under his chin._ Look at what you've done to me. You've did this all to me._ I showed him the cut on my arms, and the dark eyeliner. I turned the bat around, I had drawn the word "vengeance" on one side of the bat, which was now facing that backstabber.

_I remember a time when I wanted_ _to be just friends with you. But my heart wanted more, and when it came out. You teased and humiliated and now...even beaten me for it...No more._ I looked at him one more time, took the bat and swung. His head exploded like a watermelon, blood spraying all over the bat and my face. He fell dead instantly, blood pouring out of the crack like spilled wine. I was normal again, but I didn't feel it.

"OH MY GOD, AND THE QUARTERBACK IS TOAST!" Nick jumped and screaming. I kept swinging.

_You motherfucker, you motherfucker, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! GRAAAH!_ All of my anger that I felt towards Aleks was finally coming out, each swing crushing his head more and more.

"Oh my god. Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Nick looked at me, chuckling, but exhausted from cheering on the act of murder. I gave him a look of some disapproval. "Oh come on! You gotta admit, that fucker deserved it."

_Yeah. He did. _

"If you're worried about being caught. They're going to look for guys that listen to rap, and seeing as you hate rap music. We'll be throwing cops off of the trail with this fake evidence. You've got nothing to worry about." He convinced me. "Ready to go?"

_Yeah. _We jumped into the car and drove off, leaving the dick, the stereo and other red herrings for the cops to find. Days would go by before anyone found Aleksander Lubomirski's body. But by then, we were clean. Not even Sherlock Holmes could catch us.

That same day, the school held a memorial for him. Highlighting just about everything about his life (except the Dominik vs. Aleksander video, that was a real highlight. That asshole.). I sat there in knowing of what happened, but no one else would know. I pretended to show care, but people could tell I just didn't. They knew all about me and Aleksander. I walked to Nick's house. You could see construction workers being paid double to finish the addition ASAP. Nick was indoors. Planning out what my room was going to look like. We played some games, but that was really about it. All I know is that finals were in 3 days, and I will be ready. No more distractions, no more Aleks and no more Suicide Room. Life was normal again. The way I wanted it to be.

* * *

Chapter 4 is quite simply The Final Countdown. Will Dominik pass his finals?


End file.
